


Hungry Beasts

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Nipple Piercings, Points of View, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Deux petits OS avec des POV citronnés. Au menu, un petit corbeau et un chaton affamés de leurs partenaires respectifs. Yaoi. HinaTsuki, KenKuro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, voici une petite pause inspiration avec deux petits OS faits à la va-vite. Au menu, du HinaTsuki pour le premier et du KenKuro pour le deuxième. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review sur Cutie Pie. C'est vrai que Yamaguchi est du genre timide mais dans certains doujins YamaShima et YamaTsuki... Voilà. Pour les fics, je reviens sur du POV avec du citron cette fois-ci et... euuuh bonne lecture. (J'ai hooooonte). :)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours faim.

Je ne parle pas seulement de manger, je veux dire, j'adore le riz à l'oeuf, les brioches que nous achète le capitaine et tout ça mais là, ce n'est pas pareil.

"Clic... Clic..."

Je sais aussi que je commence à avoir très, très, très, faim quand on est sur le point de perdre quand on joue un match. Moi, ça me donne encore plus envie de bouffer nos adversaires et je ne suis pas le seul, Kageyama est aussi affamé que moi.

"...Clic, clic..."

Non, là, c'est une faim bizarre qui se manifeste à chaque fois que je le vois, lui.

Quand il se moque de moi, surtout. Ça m'ouvre l'appétit.

"Mmmm... mmmm." Suga-san a dit un jour que tout le monde a ses secrets et il n'a pas tort.

Moi, j'en ai un en tout cas et...

"Mmmmm"

Ah, qu'est-ce que ça me fait sourire quand il est comme ça.

"Désolé, je ne t'entends pas."

Aaaah, c'est tellement bon et tellement chaud d'aller et venir en lui.

J'adore comment il est étroit aussi.

C'est vraiment délicieux.

"Clic... Clic, clic..."

Le son des chaines font une jolie musique. "Si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, je ne pourrai pas jouir. C'est ce que tu veux?"

Il s'arrête.

Je le contemple en caressant un moment ses hanches.

Sa peau toute pâle, ses joues roses, ses tétons percés qu'il cachait à tous sauf à moi.

Sa bouche baillonnée par mon propre sous-vêtement souillé de sa salive.

Ses yeux mordorés qui me regardent docilement.

Ses longues jambes sur mes épaules.

Ses poignets enchainés au-dessus de sa tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Je pourrai le regarder comme ça pendant des heures.

Un mouvement de hanches.

Ah, il en veut encore.

"Sauf que c'est moi qui décide, déclarai-je avec un grand sourire, voyons comment tu réagis si je te touche ici, j'ajoute en pinçant doucement ses tétons.

Kei n'avait décidé juste de se faire juste des petits percings. Pas d'anneau. Il dit que ça manque d'esthétisme.

"... Clic, clic, clic..."

Il se cambre et se contracte autour de moi.

"Mmmmm."

Purée, il va me faire jouir si ça continue.

Je vais plus vite, plus fort aussi en le contemplant dans son plaisir.

Ses beaux yeux semblaient plus sombres.

Ils me regardent à l'air de dire "Prends-moi encore."

Magnifique.

J'y vais plus brutalement cette fois-ci tout en sachant qu'il adore ça mais je fais quand même attention à respecter ses limites.

Sinon, ce n'est plus un jeu.

Oooooh, ce que c'est bon de bouger en toi, Kei.

Mes hanches y vont toutes seules, ma faim continue de monter.

J'en veux encore, encore, encore.

Je ne peux pas me lasser de cette sensation.

Tu es si délicieux, mon Kei.

Je me régale.

Tu te contractes encore plus quand je te caresse.

"Cliiic!"

"Mmmpf!"

Ça y est... Je viens... en toi.

Je me répands bien que le préservatif a tout retenu puis je me retire.

Tu as joui sur ma main. C'est tout chaud.

Après l'avoir jeté la capote à la poubelle et essuyé ma main sur ma cuisse, je te rejoins pour te détacher et retirer mon caleçon de ta bouche. Pas grave, j'en ai un de rechange comme toujours quand je viens chez toi. Je regarde les traces rouges sur tes poignets.

Je les embrasse tendrement. "Ça va?

\- Tu y es allé mollo, ce soir, me répond Kei de son ton moqueur, aurais-tu perdu la cadence?

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal vu qu'on s'est beaucoup entrainés, répondai-je avec mécontentement, et puis, tu n'aurais pas pu marcher correctement si j'y avais été plus fort. Et ça, je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive." Je sais que je dois être en train de faire la tête mais cet idiot de Kei l'a bien cherché. Non mais, il a beau être masochiste, hors de question que je le fasse souffrir. Je l'aime, moi.

Pourtant Kei s'excuse juste après en me faisant un calin. "Je sais, Shouyou. Je plaisante.

\- Eh ben, tes blagues sont bizarres, rétorquai-je pendant qu'il rangeait les accessoires dans sa cachette. Il a l'habitude de planquer les menottes, le lubrifiant et les préservatifs derrière sa petite bibliothèque. Je me laisse aller ensuite sur le lit en soupirant en attendant que Kei se mette à coté de moi.

Il nous recouvre de sa couverture avant de me prendre nouveau dans ses bras. Ça doit faire plus de cinq mois qu'on est ensemble, lui et moi, et même si je trouvais ça bizarre au début (parce que je pensais qu'il me déteste), je suis super heureux maintenant.

Et puis, j'ai découvert des partis de moi que je n'aurais jamais cru exister. Je me mets à sourire lorsque Kei me fait un bisou sur le bout du nez. "Je t'aime."

Je me blottis contre lui en réponse. "Moi aussi, Kei."

Et cette faim ne sera jamais rassasiée à tes cotés.


	2. Chapter 2

Je déteste les entrainements.

Ça m'ennuie et ça me fatigue.

Malheureusement, en tant qu'unique passeur du club de volley, je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Et puis... Je n'aime pas voir le visage triste de Kuro à chaque fois que je lui refuse quelque chose qui est important pour lui.

Je veux juste le voir sourire et si le volley le rend heureux alors...

Toutefois, j'ai trouvé une autre alternative pour soulager mon stress. C'était quelque chose que j'avais proposé à Kuro en le faisant chanter : soit il acceptait, soit je quittais le club. Bien entendu, sa réponse avait été très rapide. Et maintenant...

Maintenant, je me détends dans le local comme nous avons pris l'habitude de le faire après que tous les autres furent partis.

Comme d'habitude, je lui caresse les cheveux en fermant les yeux, assis, adossé contre le mur.

Un léger vombrissement se fait entendre dans le local mais je me concentre surtout sur la bouche de Kuro en ce moment.

Elle est si chaude, à sucer ma virilité si profondément.

Ça me fait du bien.

Son téléphone vibre depuis son sac.

Kuro s'arrête à mon déplaisir. "Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter, Kuro." Je sors une petite manette de ma poche, histoire de le punir un peu.

Le vombrissement se fit plus fort.

Kuro se raidit, ses joues devenant plus rouges, ses yeux plus désespérés à cause de la honte qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment.

Kuro est toujours complexé par son coté soumis.

Pourtant, moi, je le trouve plus mignon comme ça. "Avoue que tu aimes ça, Kuro, lui ordonnai-je en caressant sa lèvre inférieure du pouce, tu baves en plus."

Mmm, Kuro me fuit du regard. Je n'aime pas ça. "Retourne-toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi." Même si nous devons continuer à entretenir cette relation malsaine, je veux te montrer combien je t'aime.

Tu retournes en te mettant à quatre pattes devant moi.

Je baisse ton pantalon et ton caleçon pour découvrir le jouet que j'ai niché en toi durant la pause-déjeûner. Dire que tu as tenu tout l'entrainement comme ça.

Je t'admire, Kuro.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand je le retire doucement.

Le téléphone vibre de nouveau.

Je pense qu'il est grand temps de te montrer que tu es à moi.

Je sors un préservatif de ma poche que j'enfile.

Puis j'entre doucement en toi, dans ta chaleur étroite.

Le jouet t'a bien préparé, dis donc. Ça glisse tout seul.

Mmmm, tu es si chaud, Kuro.

Tu me donnes déjà envie de jouir.

Tu t'avachis légèrement avant de te reprendre. "Pourquoi... Kenma?, tu me demandes quand le téléphone vibre encore une fois.

\- Parce que tu es à moi, je lui répond en lui tirant les cheveux pour l'attirer vers moi, et que je ne veux pas que Bokuto nous dérange à chaque fois.

Je ne dis rien de plus, je bouge en toi à la place.

"Je t'interdis de retenir tes gémissements, est-ce clair?"

Mon bassin va et vient plus vite cette fois-ci... Oui, c'est ça Kuro, crie. Montre-moi combien tu aimes ça, laisse-toi aller. Ignore tout le reste. Oh, tu te contractes. "Ken...ma..."Oui, comme ça. "Crie encore mon nom, Kuro." Ah, Kuro s'étrécit encore autour de moi.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, cette situation l'excite.

Moi aussi, je ne vais pas tarder, surtout que je l'entends crier : "Oui, Kenma, je t'aime. Encore."

Ça y est, tu te lâches complètement.

Tu l'as enfin avoué.

Une joie sans nom emplit mon coeur.

A mon tour maintenant.

Je prends tes hanches avec plus de force et je plonge au plus profond de toi.

Je me noie dans ta chaleur, dans tes cris, je te touche pour entendre encore plus ta voix éraillée par le plaisir.

"Je t'aime Kuro, je t'aime... tellement."

Je me mords les lèvres au moment de la jouissance.

Je sens un liquide chaud couler sur ma main.

Toi aussi, tu as joui.

J'en suis heureux.

Je me retire et je m'assis contre le mur, totalement lessivé par nos ébats.

Mais ça en valait la peine.

Kuro m'a dit "Je t'aime" pour la première fois.

Il se retourne pour m'enlever le préservatif et le jeter à la poubelle avant de m'étreindre te tendrement. "Je pensais que tu voulais soulager ton stress, me reproche-t-il bien qu'il y a de la gentillesse derrière, j'aurais m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Pardon.

\- C'est moi, j'aurais dû te le dire." Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être aussi drastique. "Mais j'avais peur."

Kuro m'embrasse ensuite.

Un baiser doux plein de promesses.

Le premier baiser de notre nouvelle relation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Allez, je m'attaque à l'OS cette fois-ci. A bientôt. :)


End file.
